Epic Rap Battle Parodies 35
The 35th installment and Season 2 Finale of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features Video Game Rap Battles creator Cameron Greely against the two creators of Epic Rap Battle Parodies, Justin Buckner and Nathan Provost. Rap battle editor Zander Kanack raps as third party. It was released on February 9th, 2014. Cast Cameron Greely as Himself Justin Buckner as Himself Nathan Provost as Himself Zander Kanack as Himself Lyrics 'Cameron Greely:' Here we go, about to put this battle to an end! I've already swept the floor with Ivo Hora, this won't be a challenge! So listen here, you know I'm your inspiration. Everyone wants to be me! You're nothing but sycophants to the original parody! Justin, nobody wants to your flab on the screen in the rap fight! So take a tip from this Rap God, and drop the fork as I drop the mic! I'm taking months to make vids, but I'm still the greatest, here's a preview on how you'll die! Take your petty subscribers, and multiply them by five! 'Justin Buckner:' You treat your fans like they're nothing but your money-giving cattle! I can't take crap from a guy who only has eight battles! Sure, I have a lot of fears, but that doesn't put me to shame, Especially since you're a guy who's afraid to reveal his last name! Cam, I'm coming in ham! You'll scream like your nine-year old fans! You're just a Fred look-a-like who tries hard to be Batman! You made an ERB Tutorial? God, you're full of yourself kid! This battle will end faster than your VGRBGames did! 'Cameron Greely:' Kid, step down, you've been begging to be in my videos for months on end! You can't be hating on me, experience the real world! Half of your friends are like, ten! 'Cause you're an overweight, lonely, mental failure, yeah, I said it! With a crappy series that only gets views cause of that weird ginger's edits! You guys are one hit wonders who needed ME to get views! I'm stacking hundreds and thousands and mils before I met any of you! I won't need to spit another verse for seven months, so go and suck it! You and that annoying-voiced, tone deaf, kid who played Tobuscus! 'Nathan Provost:' Hi! They call me Mr. Bling, or sometimes "the guy who can't sing", I know everything you're about to say, Mr. Cam Thing, My songs aren't original? Then who the fuck am I copying? You're probably just saying that because you're jealous, besides, you're so cocky and, I really think you need to realize how much you suck before you say you get the right, You're probably only doing rap battles 'cause you don't know how to actually fight, So here's Father Time, "Yeah, I'm Back Again!" Now let's go back to normal time, to hear you repeat everything I just said! 'Cameron Greely:' Oh, okay, you sure got me there, Mr. Bling, You should probably take a lesson or two, before you try and sing! I'll take your so-called original songs and your crappy battle parodies, Then make another cover album, make more money than all you three! I don't treat my fans like pawns, those guys are everything to me! You know I'm only concieted because I've earned the right to be! So, I'm out! I don't need you now, or EVER before! So, Who Won? VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES. GAME OVER! 'Justin Buckner:' You turn down people better than you because of their profile picture! 'Nathan Provost:' Yeah, my cover album sucked dick, but you need critism too, so here's a lecture! 'Justin Buckner:' Tell your friend to turn up the vocals, I can't hear a sound! 'Nathan Provost:' How pathetic! Even Captain Sparklez had to turn you down! 'Justin Buckner:' NicePeter commented on your video? Wow, that's amazing! 'Nathan Provost:' It's amazing that he could go through that terrible Mario impersonation! 'Justin Buckner:' You know what might you better? How about a variety of voices? 'Both:' See, you can try with all your views, but you'll NEVER destroy us! 'Zander Kanack:' The king is here, rising from FCPX! You guys are older than me, get a life and have sex! Justin, I don't want your New Blue, but I'll make you feel blue! Honestly, even DarkStink is a better editor than you! And Nathan, can you handle the fact? You're a fucking asshole! P.S, there's something you seriously lack, a fucking back-up vocal! Cam, for Huck's Sake, just do battles for fun! Time to export this battle because the best verse is done! Who Won? Cameron Greely Justin Buckner and Nathan Provost Zander Kanack Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Cameron Greely Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:Zander Kanack